


Meddling

by spidersulala



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersulala/pseuds/spidersulala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second in a series of one-shots set some time after Eternal Punishment. </p>
<p>Ulala wants a dinner party, and the universe is just going to have to deal with that.</p>
<p>(Hints of Katsumaya, since Ulala is trying to set them up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling

“I just don’t see why she won’t talk to him,” came a belligerent voice from behind the bathroom door.  
  
“I thought we’d been over this?” Kaoru Saga (aka ex-wire-tapper Baofu) sighed, his eyes running over the Missing Persons files spread out on the hotel bed-spread as he re-checked his notes “It’s none of my business – and it’s none of your business either. So just leave it.”  
  
Ulala huffed out of the bathroom, hands in the pockets of her terrycloth robe and her hair up in a towel twisted into one of those funny hat-things. Women seemed to instinctively know how to do that - it had always intrigued him. Maybe Ulala would share the mysteries of the towel hat sometime – they were partners now after all, it wasn’t good to have secrets between them. Even hair secrets.   
  
“It’s just,” she continued, doing exactly the opposite of what he suggested, as per usual “I get that she doesn’t want to trigger Little Suou’s memories. Sure. But on the Other Side we don’t even know Katsuya so, it stands to reason that **_not_** talking to him is more dangerous for the universe. Us being friends with him here is part of what makes things different to That Side. So, us staying friends with him equals safer universe.”  
  
“Your logic is as infallible as always.”  
  
“And secondly,” if she caught the jibe at her expense she didn’t acknowledge it “It makes planning events a pain. If I invite one, do I just not invite the other? It’s not fair. And that poor man doesn’t even know what’s happening. It’s selfish, that’s what it is, Bao.”  
  
Baofu sighed and lit a cigarette – Ms Serizawa wasn’t showing signs of getting off her soapbox any time soon.   
  
“You’re right,” he conceded - his partner seemed momentarily surprised, then smug. She scooted over closer to him, picking up a bottle from the bedside locker and pouring two drinks.  
  
“We could have dinner parties,” she grinned, handing him a glass “If they got together. With fancy cakes.”  
  
“Oh joy.”

“I wouldn’t have to worry about her being buried under a mountain of old clothes while I’m out of town. And she could stop him being so _serious_. Don’t you think they’d be cute together?”  
  
“ ** _I think_** you should stop meddling so much,” he kissed her gently on the forehead “But I know you’re not going to, so if the universe implodes, then I’m going to blame you.”


End file.
